Forbidden Happiness
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [PDV II fanfic] What is so special in the life of Juliette Jonquille? That she's struggling with life for being happy? She doesn't know what to do with life now, but it seems destiny has chose for her... Some place names are in French because of the settings: the story is in France.
1. Chapter 1 - Incipit

She stared at the little plastic-made test in her hand, stressed out. She had to throw up a lot recently; the most dramatic time was when she was doing her job. Why this test did taking so much time for showing the goddamned answer?! It eventually showed the answer:

"Positive"

Juliette was such ambitious for being a mother, or just looking like one. She was officially single, but was actually going out with some workmate. Tears flooded from her eyes almost immediately, without even warning before.

"Why does it is happening to me?"

It's true that it wasn't very hard to at least find her pretty. Juliette Jonquille was a young, skinny, yet quite small woman with long soft brown hair, brown eyes, just a bit of makeup. Her clothing style remained simple, yet effective with her body.

She then looked in at her in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot red, still wet, while a bit of her eyeliner was slowly tainting her face. These tears showed even more the dark rings she had under the eyes due to the work. Her hair was totally down, not as usual, wavy without its reflects since her room was sunk in the dark.

Juliette left her bathroom for her office. She turned on her computer while checking her agenda. 11th class Geography assignments to correct from the Lycée Vauban, some other from the Lycée Ribot, she was in overwork. The laptop played a sweet music while she tried to calm down herself.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling down, strangely. It was her fault after all, but they were two at this game, no? Well, she was taking the contraceptive pill, but it didn't seem it worked. And him? Did he take attention to this? No, he didn't, she was sure. She couldn't think of anything other…

The computer was quite modern, some late Fenêtre 7 model by Minidoux. Taping her password, Juliette looked at her stomach.

She sighed and then whispered: "It's time to make a decision… It depends on him, but… I will maybe regret it… Well… I have to see him tomorrow."

Typing the marks on the program was boring and repetitive for her. But, something other than making piano on a keyboard was strolling by her mind.

What did she want from life? She couldn't even remember what.

What was she doing with her life? It wasn't really the best one ever saw.

She stopped to think about life questions when she had to correct the assignments.

When all the marks have been inserted and all the assignments have been corrected, all Juliette could do anymore was sleeping, midnight was already far away now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blame of Angel

It was Friday, the last day of lesson for the 2D4 class.

Juliette had been sick for the entire week, and still had to deal with Luc, her workmate and the father. When entering in the Lycée Ribot, she bitted her finger.

The Lycée Alexandre Ribot was the oldest high school in the region. Originally built in 1605 as a Jesuit junior school, it had been for the previous four hundred years the most recognized school institution of the whole department.

The school has a few ways to enter in, but the most known is the two on the Gambetta Street, dividing it in two halfs: the "library" side and the "St-Bertin" side respectively named after the municipal library and the St-Bertin Abbey's ruins.

The side you are arriving by is not important: you will still see what people call the Vault, which is a part of the second floor making a roof over the yard. The latter is dividing itself the school in two part: the main part and the secret rooms and cafeteria part.

The building was quite tall: four floors were constituted by classrooms, administration rooms and work rooms for pupils. There was an internship for the pupils who lived far from St-Omer. The school had a total of four yards: the center one, the playground at the first floor who was giving access to the Coste Pavillon and the oldest building of the Lycée, the evacuation yard and the one where was the cafeteria and the gymnasium.

Juliette went to the Teacher Room, the paradise for any teacher of any kind, that was hidden and where pupils couldn't go at all. After getting herself a coffee cup for staying awake, she went to her workmate and lover.

"Hello…" said the young woman with that tired voice that reveals nausea.

"Hi! You seem tired today Juliette…" answered Luc a bit worried about her.

"I… I have to tell you something… Quickly as possible…" told him his lover.

"You go…" replied Luc more and more worried about her.

He was a History teacher, like his lover. The two have a strong relationship, and their love is not as secret. Almost every pupil thinks they are flirting together. He's a young man with brown hair with a strange haircut looking like the ones in the XVIIth century. His brown eyes are always reflecting joy or happiness, without any dark ring even if he's living in Lille, who is very far from the school. He's the nice guy overall.

"I… I'm…" muttered Juliette while clutching her stomach.

"You're?" asked Luc not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm… Pregnant…" replied the tired woman with tears in her eyes.

"With… With me you mean?" understood the father.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Luc… I didn't want to make you that…"she started crying.

"Please, Juliette, don't cry, it will be okay…" he cooed while embracing her.

"You… You are okay with that?!" almost yelled the pregnant one.

"Of course, what did you expect?" smiled her lover.

But it's well known that every good moment as an end, and she soon had to go to her room.

On her road to the 205 classroom, she crossed Justine from the 2D4 class.

She was a 10th Grade pupil, with dark blond hair, blue eyes and a little green bag around the neck. Justine was that kind of pupil that always makes stupid yet funny jokes, but can be serious when she has too.

Her usual "Hello M'dam" was typical. This time, it had just been answered by a weak "Hello…" All she didn't know is that the pupil would be worried for the teacher.

Juliette soon arrived at the 205 room that she opened while saying hello to her 11th Year STMG class. She still smiled at them, trying to look like as usual. Her dark rings were sadly always under her pretty eyes. She was just trying to hide them under her blusher.

During her lesson, the History teacher was hiding, more or less successfully, her tiredness and her nausea. Keeping her usual calm, she talked about the History of the XXth century like nothing was happening. This continued with the 10th Graders, the 2D4 class.

The two next hours were a Hell for her. Talking about Roman culture when being nauseous and mentally exhausted is not that easy. Between the pupils who were talking and the ones who were worried, she didn't last long.

At the end of the ECJS lesson, she started to not speak anymore. Justine, right in front of her, had her eyes wide open, worried as hell. Juliette stayed on her feet only thanks to her desk she was using as support. Shaking from all of her body, her eyes started to turn to bloodshot red and tears flooded from them. She then whispered incomprehensible syllables, while stopping herself from vomiting.

Mechanically, Justine and Raphaëlle, another 2D4 pupil, stood up.

"Rapha, call the EMS! Ludo and Lina, make people evacuate! Can you shut up peo- MISTRESS?!"

Her teacher vomited blood on the stage where the desk was on. Losing consciousness, all she could see was colorful patterns in the class.

The class wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. Only some attentive people noticed what was happening. Leaded by Justine who apparently knew what to do, they tried to prevent their classmates.

The half of the class in ECJS lesson was almost only composed of disrespectful pupils. Every one of them was talking. Suddenly, a noise made them all stop. The sound of something that fell.

"Can you shut up for God's sa- MISTRESS?!" yelled Justine, eyes big as plates and with a shocked face.

Juliette had made a burn-out, simply.

Touching her teacher's forehead, she screamed in horror: "SHE'S BOILING!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Bleeding Misery

The whole school was in shock from what happened. This affair of a teacher making a burn-out while doing her job was controversial. Luckily for the Lycée, the affair was called a work accident due to the person herself.

Luc was bringing Juliette home, still unconscious from her overwork crisis. He first opened the door of her house and entered. It wasn't the first time he came in this dark corridor.

Juliette's so-called home was a little one, with only one floor. When opening the door, you arrive in a dark corridor, without any window. You have to turn on the light to see generally. The stairs are just at your right, and the living room at your left.

This living room is only furnished with one sofa, one armchair, a plasma screen TV and a coffee table, where was put the remote of the said TV. No carpet was decorating the tiling floor, nor was any frame adorning the walls, nude with their light yellow wallpaper. A door was connecting the living room and the kitchen.

When in the kitchen, you can only see some rudimental furnishing: an electric cooker, a dusty work-top, dirty microwave and oven, a refrigerator and some pieces of furnishing for stocking food. There was also a piece entirely used for cutlery, frying pans and sauce ones. It's also here that Juliette was eating when not at school: there wasn't any restroom; a little table was enough for her.

When leaving the kitchen by the door, you were in the corridor again. This time, the stairs were on your left and the toilets by its side.

He came back to his car where he left his unconscious workmate.

Luc took Juliette in his arms and came back in the house. He then took the stairs, arriving in the crossing of four rooms.

The room by his left side was the bathroom. It had only a corner shower; a sink, some towel rail and a closet were was put towels and medicine.

The one at his right one was just some storing room, almost empty. It was filled by some rare older History-Geography program books and disintegrated boxes. The only useful thing you could find in this storage room was a closet with some clothes worn on rare occasions.

There were two doors on the wall in face of Luc. He took mechanically the one at his left.

The young man arrived in a room poorly furnished, again. There was a double bed, where he had quite good memories of what he did with his lover. A simple commode, which had one of its four drawers broken, was storing all of her casual clothes, and was a bit dusty on the top. Again, there wasn't any decorating fluff, just the nude light brown wallpapered walls surrounding the wooden floor.

He put her on the bed, and took a chair not far from it to sit on, even if he stayed up.

Luc entered in the bathroom, to take a wash glove and the frontal thermometer in the closet. The bathroom had only one microscopic window, and the light bulb was alone to light the place. The walls were decorated with cold blue tiles, plain colored and used by the time passing by. He whispered to himself: "How can you live in that?!", then left with a bucket of cold as ice water.

Back in the bedroom, the awaken one took Juliette's vest and shoes off then put her under the blankets. He then sat up on the chair he places by the bed, putting her hair away from her forehead, where he put the thermometer found earlier. Luc then read the temperature showed on the little black strip.

"40.2 degrees… My God, Juliette, how could you even stay up?! I should have noticed earlier… Well, now that's done…" murmured the irresponsible lover to her. After having said these sentences reflecting worrying and guilt, he wet the wash glove and put it on her warm forehead. While passing his hand in her hair, he thought of what could have caused all of this.

There was only one room left that he never saw: her office. That would explain, no? Luc put some medicine on her bedside table, along the jewelry she had on her hand and forehands, before going to the office.

This room was one of the largest of the house. "What a sad fact" noticed the workmate. The desk looked like one of his worst nightmares: covered with assignments corrected or to correct, almost making the keyboard of her computer invisible from human vision. Her red pen she used for correcting was even still here, on some sheets. The computer was turned off, showing its black screen to him.

There were plenty of books on the ground by the shelves where other ones are exposed. He had to be careful if he didn't want to walk on a book, damaging it.

He carefully left the place and returned see her.

Less than one hour later, Luc looked at his watch and noticed he had to leave. He kissed her cheek and whispered: "See you soon, Juliette…" before leaving the house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Headaching Situation

It was late, passed 08:00 PM, when Juliette eventually woke up from her sleep. Her vision was blurry to the point she couldn't distinguish anything around her, even her own hand.

"Oow… My head…" murmured the sick woman, while putting a hand on the wet wash glove, who was now warm from her forehead's heat. "What… What happened…?" she asked to herself, without having any memory.

Memories arrived a bit later. She was making lesson to her class, then… Did she fell unconscious, with such a hole? She had to have vanished sometime in the morning.

Her vision came back. She finally could see her hand and where she was. "I'm home… But… I don't remember coming back…" said Juliette, taking of the wet glove.

She sat up straight and looked at her bedside table. A note written, her frontal thermometer and a bit of medicine were on the little piece of furniture, a bucket full of water by its side. She took and read the note, written by Luc:

"Juliette,

I had to bring you home since you made a burn-out in class. I want you to take more care of yourself, ok? You're kind of worrying me, you see. Please, please, I don't want to cross your way Monday. You need to rest. No, you have to rest.

You're really feverish, you know. I put you a bucket full of cold water and a wash glove so you can refresh a bit your boiling forehead. It would not be surprising if you have a horrible headache, but remember, don't take aspirin. You must remember that you're pregnant, and you can't take this medicine. I gave you other ones that are less dangerous.

I still don't know how you could have lasted this long with 40.2 degrees… You're more strong that I would have thought."

"I… I made a burn-out?!" yelled Juliette before realizing what happened. Yes, she did an overwork crisis that ended with her losing of consciousness. For refreshing her warm wet glove on her forehead, she put it in the bucket and then took her temperature. The result was quickly shown after: 39.6. "Crap…"

It was too much for her to settle down now. She had to work for surviving, just for keeping her alive. She tried to get up, but she fell instantly on her bed. Was she blocked here forever? Not quite, but we were close to that. She didn't want to spend days and days in bed. Whatever he said, she would go make her lessons Monday, all the day long.

Juliette soon got her whole body under the blankets and her wet wash glove on her forehead, trying to sleep again. Her head was too much aching and her fever too high for even being up. As she was trying, negative thoughts invaded her poor mind. She was definitely sick, but didn't want to admit it, still thinking she was just a bit tired. Overwork is a sickness, it was proved.

That pain was almost unbearable. The poor patient felt like being slammed regularly with a sharp hammer. She wasn't that fragile when it was coming to headaches and migraines, nor even sicknesses in general, but didn't know overwork was what could lead her to her loss. Without taking any aspirin, it was getting hard on the young woman's sanity.

Juliette had still her dark rings under her eyes, her earrings having been taken off by Luc and her hair was free and wavy, as usual. Her brown irises were looking around in the room, while she was trying to think about good things.

The problem was that she was only thinking about what happened. How did the pupils react? Who prevented her workmates? Did it cause problems to anyone except her or this poor innocent Luc? So many questions she didn't have the answer and couldn't think about correctly because of her fever and headache.

As much as hunger didn't come, thirst was killing Juliette's throat. Her lover still thought about putting a glass and a water bottle on the little bedside table at her left. She tried pour her a glass of water, for appeasing her painful throat, succeed but left some water by the glass.

For passing time before she could eventually sleep, the young woman then thought about her second problem: the fact she was pregnant.

What could have been even worse than having made a burn-out? The answer was simple and clear: being pregnant. She still didn't know if she would keep the baby or just abort. What was making Juliette struggle with her decision on the subject if that the father didn't seem to dislike this.

It was a complicated puzzle to resolve. Two solutions possible, one wrong, one good, yes, but the two possibilities both had their advantages and inconveniences.

Keeping it would be the best for her if she would make him stay with her, but would cause the change of their both lives and complications with her workplaces. Working in two places was already difficult, now she have to deal with her soon-to-be bump and, moreover, child. The medicine would be almost forbidden for her, what was already kind of unbearable with her actual headache.

Aborting would make her life easier and carefree, as usual. But, it would cause Luc to leave her, no? The sick woman knew it wasn't really serious, but when you're in love, you're in love. All she could think of right now was to cure this horrible pain…

Eventually, Juliette could sleep, with her hand on her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5 - Radio Song

The weekend slowly passed by, rain had poured all Saturday and Sunday long. There were only a few breaks, but not long enough for planning real activities. People were used to this rain in Aire-sur-la-Lys.

We were Monday morning. Juliette was arriving in the Lycée Alexandre Ribot. Her sickness passed away for a bit, which was reassuring for the workaholic woman she was. The school was not really waiting for her, causing her to go directly to her classroom, the 208 room.

Her key in the hand, she went upstairs to the second floor. The corridors were almost empty person-talking. The reddish brown color of the linoleum used for covering the floor was that kind of color you wouldn't even want as a wallpaper tone.

After having opened the room, Juliette installed her work tools. Her lessons, pens, History-Geography books, and her well known waffles appeared on the desk. She sat down on her chair and looked at her stomach.

It has been a few that she was pregnant, no? Well, it's what her still flat stomach was telling her. She started to think about when did her morning sickness started. It was probably debut November all of this started. Oh, but was she stupid! She just had to remember when they conceived. Yes, it was November's beginning, confirming that this fetus has been here for one month now.

"Mistress…"whispered some voice, certainly from a pupil.

Juliette blinked: it was the break, how a pupil could be in the class? She then noticed some blond-haired pupil shyly looking at her with her light blue eyes. It was Justine from the 2D4 class.

"Mistress… Why are you here…?" continued to whisper the girl. She was alone, her friend Raphaëlle was strangely missing.

"Ju… Justine?! What are you doing here now?!" panicked her teacher, completely confused by what was happening.

"Mistress… Why are you doing this…?" advanced her pupil, with darker and darker look.

"It's none of your business Justine! Go away now!" yelled Juliette, now afraid.

"What are you doing here?!" asked the student, her voice filled with worries and angry.

"This… This is why you're here…" murmured the teacher, her fear replaced by a bit of sadness.

"You fell in my arms Friday… All I wanted yesterday was to not see you today…"started to whimper the young girl, her arms crossed behind her back.

"You… You saw me burning-out?!" realized the workaholic. This was the reason why Justine seemed really down compared to usual.

"I did… And hated this… Almost everybody was freaked out… Even if I already witnessed one of my teachers doing the same last year…"confessed the blond-haired student.

"Try to not worry, ok? I'm sure it will be alright this time." reassured Juliette, with one of these sweet smiles of her on her face.

Her interlocutor was now a bit reassured, but a bit of worry reminded within her.

The hour with the 2D4 class still went smooth. Nothing strange or bad happened, not even a bit of tiredness could be felt from their teacher. The only unusual thing was when she was randomly putting her hand on her non-existing bump. The perceptive eye of some pupils noticed it quite immediately, while some were just staring at her quite big breasts.

Even if the hour went smooth without any incident, doubts from the pupils grew. These teens are pretty excited when it comes to pregnant teachers, just hoping for fewer lessons. It's a shame that it's only what they think when it happens. Some other one find that pretty sad, some are even saying that it's normal and perfectly cool.

Exiting the room after the lesson, Juliette suddenly clutched her stomach. An unbearable sharp pain traveled all her body in almost no time.

"What… What's that?!" cried the young lady, her eyes up from the pain.

Her vision went blurry almost instantly. She started staggering while searching for a wall to lean on, noticed by some pupils who didn't go help her: she wasn't their teacher.

Juliette soon fell, unconscious again on the floor. The sound was heard by Justine and Raphaëlle, who bought her to infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6 - GLIDE

Four months has passed since this strange crisis, which was left unidentified. Juliette was now the same number of months pregnant; a bump was already showing on her light-build body.

It was a Monday noon; Luc went into his love's classroom. She was sitting at her desk, her lessons in front of her, her right hand writing grades and her left one on her stomach. The young woman looked at him, smiling.

"Hi, how are you doin'?" asked Luc.

"Fine, as usual, honey" replied his lover.

"And your "little" one?" asked the man.

"Don't tell me that I'm fat, it's not true plus it's your fault!" yelled Juliette to Luc.

"Hey, hey, don't yell at me, you will fall when you will stand up!" replied justly the joking one.

While she was laughing, Juliette stopped suddenly then put her second hand on her belly.

"What's happening?" asked Luc curious.

"I… I think it just kicked me…" replied the mother-to-be, finding what happened strange.

"You… You think?!" reacted her lover, looking excited.

"What's so cool about that?! It wants to hurt me?!" screamed Juliette in horror, in a total misunderstood.

"Ju… Juliette… You don't understand…" said Luc before fleeing away.

"Luc, wait! Crap…" said the faulting woman, tending her hand to the door.

They reconciled later in the day, him explaining her, her apologizing to him for her misunderstood.

We were now Friday. The last day of the week, a Hell for teachers in general, so is for the pupils (well, some). The 2D4 class was having some luck: only a few hours the morning and the afternoon. They started with SES or PFEG, the two economic subjects for the 10th Graders. The problem was that a lot of pupils from this class were having malaises pupil after pupil. Worrying classmates, teachers, nurse, parents, these cases were staying mysterious and left without any answer of even any hypothesis. Maureen, a pupil, was always saying "That's not possible in this class!" when somebody was fainting.

Their next hour was History. We were an A week, the first group was having ECJS lesson from 10:00 to 11:00 AM. The second one was having the ECJS lesson the B weeks.

It was 09:00 AM, classroom 205. The Geography lesson was going smooth, the teacher making correctly her job. Explaining some geopolitical elements to her students, she still reserved a smile, tainted of jokes or sadism, to the blond girl in front of her desk, with who she was going well for a student-teacher relationship.

Suddenly, Melody asked to exit the room. The teacher sent Ludovic with her, if she was fainting. She did, confirmed by her friend: "She fainted M'dam…"

Juliette kept her calm. She sent Ludovic to the infirmary with his classmate. When going back in class, she suddenly felt strange. Like… She was having a sudden heat wave. The room wasn't that warm before, she was sure.

Her skin tone was gradually becoming paler and paler. Justine and Raphaëlle were murmuring between:

"Don't you think that she looks pale?"

"Maybe she's sick as heck…"

"Wait… She sweats?!"

On Juliette's side, things weren't as easy as for her pupils. She took of her vest, trying to limit the heat she was victim of. The feeling of overheating gradually mixed with an unbearable dizziness. Her eyes eventually lost their track, she wasn't even knowing where she was going in her classroom.

2D4 students were amused, laughing or just not noticing what was happening. Only a few were worried: Justine, Raphaëlle of course, but Christiane and Valentine also worried.

Juliette, after having wandered in the room, went behind her desk for writing some words before releasing her chalk. "What… What's happening to me…?" said the young woman, mechanically not understanding what was happening to her.

Her feet were randomly dancing; her hair was waving crazily, getting in her face to the point of some invading her mouth. Her vision went slowly blurry. She eventually managed to place her feet correctly to stand well. But before she could even be glad of her accomplishment, Juliette fell, unconscious.

Justine and Raphaëlle, used to those crises now, went by their teacher. Taking her pulse, the second brown-haired girl said to her friend: "She's having a malaise". The blond one replied "Fuck that…"

Lina went to see the scene. She had eyes as big as plates. Christiane, a black-haired Chinese-type girl with dusk glasses, and Valentine, a blondish brown-haired girl with brown eyes, also saw what happened.

As to the teacher, she was on the ground, breathing haltingly. Her hair was almost all on the floor, her right hand on her almost not beating heart, her left one randomly put on the floor by her spectacular fall. Her eyebrows were showing pain, her skin tone the palest even seen from her.

Everybody was preventing when Christiane noticed something strange:

"She bleeds from her neck!"

The young girl just saw one of Juliette's numerous scars.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad Apple

Another month has passed. Rain was pouring at St-Omer. The heavy sound of the drops crashing on the windows was making a strange music in the Lycée Alexandre Ribot.

Luc was writing some indications on a piece of paper when someone knocked at the 210 room's door. He turned his head to see who the knocker was. It was Juliette, her hair down on her shoulders, a smile on her face. Her left hand was on the door, the right one on her swollen stomach.

"Oh, it's you, Juliette!" exclaimed the man, getting up from his desk.

"I think it's me, not sure" joked his lover.

"Pff, this joke is not funny, and you know it!" laughed Luc.

"So, why are you laughing!" asked the young woman.

"None of your business, Mrs. Jonquille" specified her interlocutor.

Luc then noticed something strange. Red was tainting Juliette's hair on her left shoulder, in the zone by her neck.

"Juliette… You're… You're bleeding?!" asked worried the man.

"I… I bleed?!" yelled the other one, putting her right hand on her bleeding scar.

When she looked at her fingers, her nails were tainted in red. Her brown eyes reflected fear, her hands were shaking, and she looked like having seen a ghost. Luc was looked at his love, incapable of moving anything, eyes showing how afraid he was.

Juliette started to cough suddenly. Her legs started to shake too, becoming uncontrollable. Some of her clothes started to become tainted, while she smashed herself against a wall to control her legs.

Luc stared at the scene, having no idea of what was happening. The only thing I could remember was that she was going to her second ultrasound this evening, and that the first one just revealed excess of stress. Fearing that everything bad could happen to her at any moment, the man started to going away from her grip.

The next scene Luc saw was bloodcurdling. Juliette got her vest and top off on her right shoulder before biting herself to the point of making her skin bleed, while scratching her own cheek with her left hand's nails.

Juliette had bloodshot eyes and saliva flowing from her mouth. Each time, she was whipping the saliva from her lips and biting another part of her body, always taking off part of the clothe covering the soon-to-be bitten part.

It's at this moment Luc understood what was happening: Juliette suffering of stress crises. When she was having one, she mutilated herself to the point of losing consciousness. The only problem that was unsolved was when theses crises started exactly.

The young woman's clothes were now in some pretty bad shape, needing to be ironed. The thing that was the most worrying of all was that the main part had been tainted in blood by Juliette's bites and scratches. Her eyes slowly became less and less red, as she was coughing of getting off her blood's taste in her mouth; she was clutching her belly, now unbearably painful from her stress. She soon fell again, unconscious.

Luc got Juliette, now smelling the red liquid, in his arms. Her lips had a reddish tone to them, still covered with a rest of saliva. Ignoring the horrible odor, he brought her to the infirmary of the school. Pupils saw the scene; 2D4 students who were going in Math class were all horrified by their vision: their History teacher, unconscious, covered in blood, in the arms of the Euro Section teacher.

A bit after, in some private chamber of the infirmary, he took her clothes off. Luc could now discover what Juliette was hiding for so much time: her numerous scars due to overstress. Plenty of red marks were to be found on her both shoulders, to the point of almost no skin was visible between the scars made by bites and scratches.

Gently lifting her pants, he found no scar on her legs, maybe because she was always up when she was having her stress crises. Luc blushed a bit when he had to get her shirt off: seeing again her bra was a sweet dream he was having sometimes.

Sadly for him, all he could see first was her stomach, swollen by her womb containing their child. "You got pretty big, Juliette…" whispered Luc, smiling. He softly stroked her hair, looking at the marks on her chest and shoulders. Strangely, her belly wasn't hurt at all, just a bit big for a five months pregnant woman's one. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Juliette's scars were still very worrying. Luc was imagining systems to stop her crises, or at least to appease them a bit. His lover was in a bad shape now, as he noticed when bandaging her. He was tented by putting a hand on her only uncovered zone, but remembered Juliette's reaction one month ago, when she reacted violently when the baby kicked her. But the temptation was too strong, and his left hand still landed in the forbidden place.

"Hey, calm down, don't wake your mother, okay?" laughed Luc, taking his hand off after it had been kicked by his own seed. He came back on his hair stroking, gently arranging Juliette's soft brown hair.

She woke up a bit after, around one hour later, Luc already left for teaching. She sat on the bed and looked at her new bandages. "Wait… When did I was transported to infirmary?!" realized the severely injured woman.

Her child suddenly kicked sharply.

"Calm down, calm down…" whispered Juliette to her swollen midriff, gently rubbing it. The green linoleum floor of the infirmary was strange for this room, but it wasn't the most important for our heroine.

It's when she had to put her top on again that she noticed her shirt was too short now. A part of her stomach could be seen. Trying to getting it right, the pregnant woman planned to go buy some maternity clothes someday, it would be great.

Juliette looked in the mirror, wall-heighted. She blushed when she got her profile: she was just big as a cow. The young woman was having complexes with how her belly was now. She tried numerous times to hide it, but she had to tell to her pupils: she was expecting.

We were Friday. Today, Juliette was telling her pupils the big news. As usual when she's stressed, she bitted her finger when entering the Lycée. In the middle of March, the weather was a bit cold. Her outerwear was telling her to switch for another soon; it was looking like a vest now.

The STMG 11th Graders were the first. When she arrived in front of the 205 room, some female student asked her politely and discretely:

"Madam… Simple question… Are you pregnant?"

"If… If I'm… I guess it's showing now… Yes, I am" replied her teacher.

Juliette wasn't really glad when she saw that Justine from the 2D4 class was hearing as possible she could. She entered: it was a B week; she could have her revenge on her young blond-haired pupil. The announcement still went smooth with her 11th Graders.

The 2D4 class would be a real war. They were chatting when they could, disrespect at any occasion that was presented to them. Their History teacher still liked some pupils from this class, even this crazy girl that is Justine Lhotar.

When they entered, she made them quiet and started, calmly putting her hands on her swollen stomach:

"Well, 2D4, I have an announcement to make."

"What announcement?" replied the class.

"I'm…" she hesitated. The teacher took a breath then said "I'm expecting a child soon" finished Juliette, trying to not cry.

"Mistress…? That's okay, don't cry…" whispered the blond girl in front of the desk. Juliette dried her tears and started the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pink Stupid Book

Two months has passed since Juliette's last stress crisis. The latter learned how to control her stress and work correctly. She was now seven months pregnant; it would be soon her maternity leave. This wasn't really pleasing her: if she had to teach a program to her pupils, she had to finish it by herself, alone.

During this time, the young woman still had the time to buy her some adapted clothing. However, she was struggling with her pregnancy, having a difficult one. As to the latter, she was expecting a little girl. Her name was still to be found, we were in June, the month of exams and programs' end.

As she was teaching her lessons to her 11th Graders, her daughter kept on hurting her from the inside. Juliette was sensitive at her stomach, as she was having hard times when having "normal" aches.

While making her job, she was sometimes taking her swollen stomach with her hands, interesting her students. It's true that seeing a poor unborn baby kicking its own mother must be more interesting than History for some ones…

At the end of the hour, the teacher sat on the chair of the desk and gasped a bit. Teaching while being pregnant was just as tiring as doing the same thing after not having slept of the night, what could happen someday with her difficult pregnancy. Putting her both hands on her now showing bump, she was trying to find a name to her unborn daughter.

It would have been better if she would have asked her lover before, but Juliette was more on a basic and simple name, common and not too shameful. Even she didn't want any child in her life when starting truly her own life, she didn't want either her daughter to struggle in her own future life because of a name.

She then tried to remember when her parents had to name their "bundle of joy". As they were telling her when Juliette was only a teen, they didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl. Her older sister, Mathilde, wanted another girl to play with so badly that her parents would have been bothered if they had a boy.

Their mother, Daphnée, struggled all her life with her name: she had a Greek nymph's name. Her classmates were making fun of this fact. Later, she met Michel, who didn't struggle with his name but rather his surname. They quickly fell in love before marrying and settling down at Wimereux, a town by the English Channel.

The couple wanted a child quite early. After having an easy pregnancy, Daphnée gave birth to their first daughter, Mathilde. The latter was a cutie for her parents, a healthy girl and good pupil, as she was collecting the smiles on her assignments in early school years.

When Mathilde turned four, in 1984, she was still a single child while her friends had at least one sibling, older or younger. The little girl didn't want to be different of the others, as they were all playing with their brother or sister in the breaks. She was feeling so lonely when her best friends were sick, or even at home, while her parents were working.

Daphnée and Michel, seeing their precious daughter sad and feeling lonely, decided to have another child. The ultrasounds weren't indicating the sex of the fetus. The mother-to-be suffered from a difficult and risky pregnancy, as the little one inside was growing anomaly, being very light in the four first months and growing like mad in the last five ones. After a quite painful delivery, Daphnée gave birth to a girl. Michel and she were quite bothered: not knowing that it was a girl, they didn't have any name to give her.

The mother thought of the nickname her friends were giving her, as she hated her own. This nickname was her favorite character of all times' one: Juliette, from the tragedy "Romeo and Juliet", the latter's name was francized. The father immediately approved.

So, all Juliette had to think of, was her favorite fictional character, a female one. This is where her mind stopped: she wasn't reading a lot of fictions, because of her teacher job… Well she would just think of a name she liked. Of course, Mathilde came into her mind, but it was plainly a rip-off of her sister's name.

A good name was more difficult than she would have think. Juliette then thought of name Luc would like. Well… Again, she was stopped by a difficult question. Her mind wasn't clear, it was sure. Her sister gave her a book filled with female names. She got out of the room, a hand holding the book, the other one on her stomach.

The History teacher left the room. Luckily, Luc and she have announced their relationship a bit ago. Their workmates were okay with this, everybody can love anyone if they have a close relationship. Some congratulations were also given by some of them, smiling at their expecting workmate.

As she came back to her house, she was looking at the room that was before her office. It was now her bedroom, a choice made by the couple. Her office was moved in the old unused room and another kind of room appeared in the little house. It was a simple room for the upcoming child.

The room has been wallpapered in simple light yellow. The crib was a really simple one, no fluff could be found on it. Other furniture pieces were the changing table, a chest of drawers and some stock of diapers, in a corner.

Luc has actually moved in a bit ago, and has sold his former house, at Lille. Juliette was quite happy about this; she wouldn't have to take care alone of his daughter.

The pregnant woman was looking for a book to read, just to relax a bit without touching a computer, reminding her of marks. She wanted to avoid stress and overwork crises, just for not being blamed by either her boyfriend or her superiors. Why would she behave badly if she needed money?

Juliette was quite surprised when her hand found a pink book hidden between the Geography ones. The cover of it was saying: "1.000 girl names, for expecting parents".

She couldn't stop her from laughing. Who had put this stupid book in her little private library, where History, Geography and ECJS books were governing the whole room? Two possibilities: Luc or Mathilde.

Her lover could have been excited enough to buy this pinkish stupidity, thinking that his child bearer was going to read it seriously: she told him no idea was popping in her little head. As he was the one who insisted on keeping the baby, he could have an idea by himself!

Mathilde wanted to be an aunt for a long time. As she thirty-two, she still had no nephew or niece to show to her friend or her husband's family. The other side of the Jonquille family already had three children: Jeanne, Hugo and Thomas. There three preciouses didn't have any cousin. Jeanne, the eldest of the siblings, was a tomboy who was already seven. Hugo and Thomas were twins, and so were both four.

When Juliette talked her big sister about her pregnancy, all the latter could do was to smile at her, hugging her Juju with delight: she was finally becoming an aunt too, as her sister was already the one of three. Mathilde later met Luc that she found funny and handsome, the perfect husband for her little sister.

Though both parents and siblings wanted them to, Juliette and Luc were absolutely not for a marriage at all. He was finding that useless, she was finding that useless and a waste of money for nothing. Living together in the same house was enough for the pair.

The young woman then sat on an old armchair that was from her lover's house. Juliette profoundly hesitated before opening the little pink book that was in her right hand, but did for the sake of Dionysus.

As she was reading, the child within her started again with her evening movements and kicks. This was something usually pregnant women love, but that Juliette hates. Feeling something wanting to hurt you, it is supposed to be good? No, she was pretty sure.

The names were almost all the same for her: lame or old, even both sometimes. The names of her pupils weren't even a possibility, copying and pasting the name of one of her students, was it even right?

Eventually, Juliette found one name that was pleasing her. After having checked her list of students in her both high schools, she decided that her daughter would be called Emma.


End file.
